The new game
by Dilaena
Summary: After a new game was plugged in Litwak's arcade, it has been scaring many game characters. But, not knowing the antagonists were killers, they began to disappear and their games are about to be unplugged in 2 weeks. Now it's up to our favorite four to find them and save them from the demon babies, undead nurses and many more antagonists along with Heather Mason.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything, but the game (I invented) Silent Hill: Escape out of hellpoint (Based on the movie silent hill 1 and 2)**

**Summary: After a new game was plugged in Litwak's arcade, it has been scaring many game characters. But, not knowing the antagonists were killers, they began to disappear and their games are about to be unplugged in 2 weeks. Now it's up to our favorite four to find them and save them from the demon babies, undead nurses and many more antagonists along with Heather Mason.**

**Pairings: Jawbreaker (Ralph x Older!Vanellope) Heroes cuties'; Slight Peanut Butter Taffy and slight Orange Candles**

* * *

Chapter one: Meeting and escaping

It was a nice Saturday and all the kids weren't playing at Litwak's arcade. Which is a surprise for Litwak. But the game characters themselves were both happy and surprised. They haven't been that relaxed since day one in the arcade.

In Sugar Rush, Vanellope and the others got their upgrade a week ago and now they had a beach called Beach Sweet, which sounded like a pun for Be sweet. They were having fun like an adult, since they really look like an adult in the game dimension.

"Hey, princess, do you think the new game is really cool?" Taffyta asked. "It looks scary, actually."

"What game?" Vanellope asked as the other racers pointed outside their screen at the really scary arcade game.

"Oh that... I better go. I gotta visit the sarge and her husband." Vanellope said as she grabbed her normal clothes.

"Don't forget about Wreck-it~" Candlehead teased as the other female racers snickered.

"Whatever, Miss Candlehead Orange Boar" Vanellope smirked as she left her game.

In Fix-it Felix jr., the nicelanders kept talking about the new game Litwak plugged in a while ago. Even Felix kept talking until Sgt. Calhoun came with Vanellope.

"Hey, guys." Vanellope greeted, dusting her skirt off.

"Hey Vanellope." The two greeted.

"Have you heard the new game? DDR dancers kept talking about it and now its a rumor around Game Central Station." Calhoun scoffed as she looked up from the game screen. "Whatever it is, I wanna visit."

They gasped and looked at the twenty-year-old Vanellope. Vanellope gave them a questioning look as Ralph kept signaling her to cut the act off.

"So, who's going with me?" Vanellope asked. "Come on, it can't be that bad. What bad things can happen in there?"

The next thing we knew, the four was inside the game. It was quiet were they are standing on. Calhoun narrowed her eyes as she kept hold on her shot gun. She signalled them to don't move as she heard some people were walking.

"Don't move... Zombies or some undead people are here..." Calhoun whispered to the other three.

Vanellope nodded as she stood still and kept hold of the shot gun Calhoun gave her earlier. Then they heard gun shots from the far north and saw a woman running and shooting at her back. The four were surprised to see a game character not at rest but at her feet and in action mode.

"Run!" The woman shouted. "Run southeast! If you see a diner, hide behind the counter!"

Nobody moved except Calhoun with two hoverboards. She gave the other one to Vanellope and grabbed Felix as they hopped on the hoverboard. Ralph did the same on to Vanellope's hoverboard and flied away to the diner the woman was talking about.

"Don't make any noise when you get there!" The woman shouted as she ran to southwest to distract the undead.

After thirty minutes of flying with a hoverboard, they found the diner and it was occupied by people. They quicly came in and acted naturally as they sat on table 2, which was near the counter.

"What was that woman doing? She's going to get killed!" Ralph protested.

"But she is a game character here, Wreck-it." Calhoun said. "She can't die unless she is outside her game."

"Can I get you something?" A waitress asked, getting ready to write something.

"Y-yes, just iced tea for me and the sarge." Felix said, smiling nervously.

"And hot chocolate for me and the large guy." Vanellope said, smirking.

"That's all?" The waitress asked. "It's okay to order, today's on the house."

"Y-yes." Ralph stammered.

"Okay, coming right up, sweet peaches." The waitress said before leavng to the kitchen.

Not so long, the woman they saw earlier came with blood over her white tee. Felix looked at the woman with wide eyes. '_She has the same blond hair as Tammy..._' Felix thought as the woman came closer to them.

"You four shouldn't have came here." The woman said, narrowing her eyes on Calhoun. "I'm Heather Mason, by the way."

"Tamora Jean Calhoun." Calhoun introduced with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I-i'm Fix-it Felix and he's Wreck-it Ralph." Felix said, pointing to himself and Ralph.

"Hi..."

"I'm Vanellope, princess/president of Sugar Rush." Vanellope said as she shook hands with Heather.

Heather took a seat next to Vanellope and breathe heavily. She looked at them as she showed them the pictures of the past of Silent Hill 1st game.

"This... This is the reason you guys shouldn't have come here..." Heather sighed. "Many people joined the order or some other fan-religous groups to prove God will come again and tried to give birth to it."

"Eew..." Vanellope muttered.

"But, me, my friend Vincent and my dad tried to get out of here... But my father died seventeen years ago when I was seventeen."

"So your thirty-four?" Ralph asked.

"Technically, yes. But no. I'm around twenty." Heather plastered a fake smile on her face. "But I can't let me or Vincent go to the order or any groups from bloody hell."

"Why don't you go outside this world and meet the other game characters?" Felix offered as the waitress came with their drinks.

"Thank you." Ralph said as he drank his hot chocolate.

"Anyways, I can't go out my game. The undead will notice that I'm gone and they will go outside the game and kill the others."

"Just once?" Vanellope pleaded.

"Yeah, you could meet some girl like you and me." Calhoun gave Heather a smile as she drank her weird-tasting iced tea. "Strange..."

"Yeah, the iced tea tastes like blood." Felix muttered.

"And the hot chocolate too." Ralph and Vanellope said simutaneouly.

"Come on! Let's go! This diner is haunted with undead guys!" Heather said as she pulled the four out of the diner.

As they ran out of the diner, the waitress turned into a bobble head and faceless nurse carrying a knife along with the other nurses. The five game characters hopped on the two hoverboards with Heather on Ralph's back to shoot the undead.

"Can't get this thing go any faster?!" Heather shouted as she shot a nurse. "We need to get out of this game!"

"Right!" Calhoun got her shout gun and went behind Felix, who had been struggling to manuver the hoverboard.

Calhoun shot three nurses as Heather threw a grenade, which destroyed almost every undead nurses and zombies. Heather eyed the exit of their game. She closed her eyes as they all made out safely from the game.

"That was..." Ralph started.

"Awesome!" Vanellope squealed as she hugged Ralph.

"Terrifying!" Felix concluded.

"I'm... Outside my game... But... Why do I feel like I'm going to be killed in ten days?" Heather stared at the entrance of her game.

"Come on..." Calhoun started.

"Let's clean you up in Heroes duty..." Calhoun said from the screen as she and the other four went to the sarge's game.

"Soon, Alessa... Soon." A woman in a cloak whispered to the screen before laughing maniacally.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Please review.**


End file.
